


Bat family one shots

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: Finish because I don't have any ideas.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first bat family one shot. Sorry if it bad.

Damian pov.

() is the nightmare. 

("No! Grayson! Todd! Drake! I'm sorry! Please stop! Father! Please save me!" I yell as my brothers attack at me.

"It's your fault for letting us die Damian!" Grayson yelled at me as I began to run."No! It's not my fault!" I yell at them as I run faster. "It's fucking your fault Damon and you know it!" Todd says as he runs towards me.) 

"Damian!" 

(I started running faster but Grayson, Todd and Drake get me.) 

"Damian! Wake up! This is only a dream!"

(They start attacking me again and hurt me.) 

I woke up and began to cry. "Hey. It's okay. You'm okay Damian." i hear father voice as i cry louder. "Is he okay Master Bruce?" I hear Pennyworth ask my father.

"I do not know Alfred but he's going to be okay." I hear father say to Pennyworth. "What's doing on? I heard yelling." i hear grayson asking and i also hear someones running outside of my room.I started to cry louder when I heard Grayson's voice. "Hey. Shhh Shhh that's okay." father says comfort me. "I think he has a nightmare about you, Jason and Tim. I think you should wait before you can talk to him Dick." i started to go sleepy when i heard father say to grayson.

"Okay. I'm going to tell Jason and Tim. Night Bruce." I hear Grayson's voice say as he closes my door. "Do you want to tell me what happened in your nightmare, Damian?" father asks me.

"No father." I say sleepy. "Goodnight Damian." I hear father voice as I sleepy. "Stay." I hear my voice say as I began to sleep. "Okay." father says as he lies on my bed.


	2. Missing. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new one shot and sorry if Bruce is out of character.

Age:  
Bruce: 47 years old (Batman)   
Damian: 27 years old (Red wing)   
Tim: 25 years old (Red robin)   
Jason: 23 years old (Red rood)   
Dick: 19 years old (Nightwing)

Bruce was looking for Dick. Dick was missing for three days now and Bruce can not find him. Dick was on patrol in Bludhaven and he always call how was patrol but later he did not call so Bruce searches on the bat computer but he tracker is off so Bruce searches in Gotham and Bludhaven but he does not find anything for Dick.

"Where are you Dick?" Bruce asks himself as he looks at the computer. "Father?" Bruce hears his oldest son ask as Damian walks up to his father. "Yes Damian?" Bruce asks Damian and he does not look his eyes off the screen

"Is everyone okay father and where's Grayson? Does he not want to come today?" Damian asked as he looked at his father, "And are you okay father? Didn't you sleep?" Damian added.

"Uhh ..." Bruce began but can not say he youngest son is missing. "Where's Grayson's father?" Damian asks again as he looks at his father angry now. "D-dick is m-missing." Bruce says if he looks like he will cry. "I'm looking in Gotham and Bludhaven Damian and I can not find him. I can not keep him safe if he is missing." Bruce added as he began to cry.

"Wow. Why is Bruce crying?" Jason asks his oldest brother surprised. "Grayson is missing Todd." Damian says as he looks at his father surprised too. "What! Why didn't anyone tell me ?!" Jason asks/yell surprise and angry.

"What's doing on? Why is Bruce crying and why is Jason yelling now?" Tim asks as he walks in. "Grayson missing." Damian says as he walks up to his father and helps him get up. "Go to bed and sleep father. We'll see if we can get Grayson." Damian tells his father as Bruce looks at Damian and nods his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make part 2 on Monday. And please tell me if it is good.


	3. Trouble In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short one shot.

It was a nice day but Bruce hears a big bang in the kitchen. "Who is it now?" he asked himself. "I hope it's not Jason or I swear to God I want to ground him." Bruce thought as he walked out of his work room.

He was walking in the kitchen and he found a 23 year old adult running panicking, a second older adult who fights an 11 years old child with a knife and a 15 years old sits on a table and watching the trouble.

"WHAT THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOUR GUYS DOING!" Bruce yelled angry looking at all four children. "HI fath-" Damian began to say but Bruce yelled again. "DON'T FATHER ME! I ASK AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOUR GUYS DOING!" Bruce yelled angrily.

"We want to" Tim began to say but Bruce stopped him. "NEVER MIND! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING OUT OF PATROL!" Bruce yelled and walked out of the kitchen and went to his work room.

The end


	4. A idea of a new book 'Dick secert.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short story about a idea I had but I don't know what happened next after it. So as your guys have idea about what happened, please tell me.

There's a big secret that Dick did not tell him older brothers (aka Bruce knows what the secret is). And do you know what the secert is? Dick has a little brother. But where is Dick brother and why does he not stay with him?

Dick was thinking about his little brother. He sighs and looks at the bat computer. 'Where are you?' Dick though and stand up and walk to the elevator. "Dick?" Jason asks as he walks up to his little brother. "What's wrong?

"Nothing." Dick says as he walks into the elevator. "There's something wrong and I want to know why my Dickbird is sad." Jason says as he walks to his little brother.

"I SAY NOTHING IS WRONG!" Dick yells as the elevator door closes. Jason stands by the elevator door and he is surprised. "Jason?" he heard he older brother Tim ask as Tim walks up to him.


	5. Missing. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short story about what happened to Dick.

**Dick pov.**

I was on patrol in Bludhaven but I hear something about me. "Well well. See who's here. Nightwing aka Dick Grayson. The adopted son of Bruce Wayne." I hear Slade say as he looks at me. "Why are you here Slade?" I ask him when I look at him too. "Well I want my apprentice back." Slade says as he walks up to me. "I'm not for your apprentice anymore so you can fuck with yourself." i say when i started to take out my escrima sticks.

"Is it nice to talk to your master like that?" Slade asks as he pulls out two knives.

_**(So I do not know how to write this part where they went fight so you guys have to imagine something how it looks like.)** _

**~After the fight.~**

I lie on the floor as Slade stands in front of me. "Well it looks like I have work to do with you." Slade says as he knocks me out with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write part 3 on Friday so hopefully it will be good. I hope you are doing well and having a good day or night. Bye


End file.
